


After Another Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One cane faded into view before Gentleman Ghost wielded it. The cane's skull was aimed at the Justice Society of America's members.





	After Another Evening

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

One cane faded into view before Gentleman Ghost wielded it. The cane's skull was aimed at the Justice Society of America's members. Fire was released from the jaws and eye sockets. Gentleman Ghost tensed when his enemies stepped to the side and avoided the attack. If they attempted to prevent him from stealing valuables again? There were going to be other ghosts.

After Gentleman Ghost dropped jewelry, he vanished. He recalled the Justice Society of America sometimes harming him with their attacks. When he never remembered to phase. Gentleman Ghost wasn't willing to suffer again. He watched while a woman wandered near a few shops. One invisible smile formed.

The woman was going to suffer after the spirit obtained her rare silver necklace.

THE END


End file.
